A Foreign Affair
by supermanns'loisxx
Summary: Bella and Edward are from different ends of the country but fate throws them together, will their love triumph over distance?
1. Chapter 1

**A foreign affair**

A/N = hey guys, this is specially inspired by my superman x he's the best J xx

Intro = Bella and Edward are from different ends of the country but fate throws them together, will their love triumph over distance?

**Chapter one - first meet**

BPOV

Flopping down on the sofa, I sighed. Another long, hard day and I was tired, tired of college and of all the bitchy girls that happen to inhabit it. Thank god it was Friday though, no smart ass bitches tomorrow, just me and my girls chilling this evening and then going out to get completely hammered tonight!

"Bella... Bella where the fuck are you?" Shit, Rosalie is in a crappy mood…again!

"In here" I shouted before she really lost it.

"This day SUCKS!" she growled.

"Jesus, Rose, Calm down. What happened?" I said, slightly scared.

"Just the usual guys giving me hassle. Especially this 'Emmet' dude?" she made sure I saw the air quotations and caught the sarcasm in her tone "I mean seriously, if I've said no the first forty times! It isn't gonna happen!" she flopped down on the sofa next to me.

"Just brush it off Rose, you are such a smart, strong, beautiful woman and you deserve the best!" . I'll admit I am crawling up her ass a little bit but I really need a night out.

"Thanks Bells, you always know what to say to make me feel better" she wraps me up in a hug. "Do you know what's happened to Alice? She said she was on her way"

"Nope" I said shrugging "haven't heard from her".

"Okay, I'm gonna go for a shower, back later" she said sighing and getting up.

"Alright" I said, turning on the TV. Scrubs was on, my favorite show ever. I relaxed back in to the sofa, suddenly the door slammed.

"Only me!" came the voice from down the hall "where are we all?"

"In the living room Alice, Rose is in the shower" I shouted towards the general direction of the hall without pulling my eyes away from J.D fantasizing on the screen.

"Awesome" she said with a huge grin on her face "please tell me we're going out"

"I was waiting on your verdict but since you are asking me I think I'll go with yes!" I said getting excited and flicking the TV off.

"YES!" she screamed going in to full fashion mode.

"You're not dressing me again Ally!" I said seeing what was coming.

"No way! Why not Belly?" she said indignant.

"Because Ally Bally you make me look ridiculous, silly and uncomfortable so no, you shall not be dressing me tonight" I stated.

"Fine, but Belly, you suck!" she said laughing.

I started laughing at her, laughing at me which in turn made her laugh harder at me and it wasn't long before we had both sunk to the floor clutching our sides, laughing hard.

"Jesus, you two! I thought the hyenas had escaped from the zoo again!" she Rose chuckling at our red, puffy faces. We then burst in to more hysterics and it wasn't long till Rose had joined us on the floor.

"Right, I'm going to go change" I said, heaving my sore body off the floor and leaving the other two giggling to themselves.

Walking in to my room, still chuckling to myself, I flicked on the laptop next to the bed and began to pick out what I was going to wear.

It was a choice between my new black jeggins, grey leopard skin top and my super high black high heel shoe boots or my red boob tube dress and scarlet high heels.

"ALICE!" I shouted.

"Yeah Bella?" she called back.

"Can you help me decide what to wear?" I replied.

"Thought you didn't want my help Bella?" said Alice appearing at the door.

"Alice, you scared the crap out of me! And I'm asking you to choose between two outfits and not my whole wardrobe so will you choose please" I said holding up the outfits.

"Um... the red one" she said pointed to my left hand "it highlights your bum".

"Cheers Alice, now go get ready!" I said smiling.

She bounded out the room talking to herself about her wardrobe. I swear that girl should be in a white padded cell but i love her, she's like my sister. Throwing my clothes on quickly I checked my emails. 22 new ones, hmm. I'm popular today

Junk, junk and facebook, how surprisingly interesting... not.

*PING* Edward_.uk has added you as a friend. Accept?*PING*

Hmm...Edward Cullen... I tried to picture a face to the name but I just couldn't remember him at all. Oh well one more friend can't hurt right. I pressed accept and went back over to my mirror to finish my face. Sweeping mascara over my eyelashes I heard another ping from my laptop.

Edward: hey

Edward: how are you?

Ooh, I didn't expect him to reply this quickly.

Bella: hello

Bella: I'm fine thank you, how are you?

Edward: I'm okay; you have no idea who I am do you?

Bella: no I don't. Sorry!

Edward: that's quite alright. Remember how you were on holiday? A few weeks ago?

Bella: yeah! Greece is awesome: L

Edward: I know! The girls that you met there met me after you had just left, and they gave me your email address and told me to add you.

Bella: Oh right! That explains so much : )

Edward: lol, yeah it does.

Edward: I haven't interrupted you doing anything have I?

Bella: I'm actually getting ready to go out but I'll talk to you tomorrow when I'm hung-over. Lol

Edward: Okay, well have fun and a drink on me!

Bella: thank you, I will! Bye Edward

Edward: bye Bella

And with that I signed off, feeling rather happy that I had pressed yes. Finishing my make-up, I must admit I was kind of fantasizing about what Edward looked like. I knew the girls on holiday were majorly picky about the people they hung around with, because I had met them a few times and had seen them in action.

Jessica is the leader of the "gang", honestly I think most of us wanted to strangle her with her fake hair extensions. She just seemed to attract every guy, girl and dog with her personality and I think that's why the bitchy side of her was over looked.

Lauren is her right hand woman, they know each other from school and are meant to be best friends but Lauren had confided in me in the Jacuzzi that really Jessica had changed and they had grown apart. I liked Lauren she was more down to earth than most of them.

Coleen was newer to the group and I thought she was the best and the easiest one to get along with apart from my girls obviously. We both had a love for Fernando Torres that was beyond sanity and loved talking about footballers and their bums while relaxing in the pool.

I had kept in touch with them and they had never mentioned him.

"Bella, we're going! Move it!" shouted Alice.

"Coming Alice!" I yelled back. I threw on my shoes, grabbed a bag and put my phone and purse in it, checked my face and ran for the door.

"I thought you had been eaten there Bella" said Rosalie sniggering.

"Ha ha, your funny rose. No it was just the computer distracting me" i said throwing her a dirty look "can we go?"

"We were waiting on you, smart ass"

"Will you two please shut it and get out the door" said Alice look rather exasperated with the two of us.

"Sorry Alice" we chorused.

And with that we all smiled at each other and ran outside to catch a taxi.

A/N okay so that's the first chapter done : ) x didn't want to put too much in it just yet, it's kind of a work in progress x updates soon x


	2. Chapter 2

A foreign affair – chapter two

Uuuuggggghhhhh, my head, I should have never EVER drank that much. All I can remember is drinking vodka shots and cocktails. Then dancing and falling over and dancing some more.

I opened my eyes and was assaulted by blinding light streaming through the window above me, squinting my eyes I rolled over and got up and stumbled my way into Alice's room.

"Alice?" I croaked.

"Ugh, shut up Bella" she groaned "my head is banging!"

"Tough shit" I said "you have to get up, the studio needs opened"

"Nooe! Bella, don't make me!" she said looking at me with wide, Blurry eyes and hair sticking up at every angle.

"Alice shift it, I'm gonna try and wake up Rose" I said "if you're not up in five minutes in coming back with a bucket of cold water and don't think I won't!"

"FINE!" she huffed.

I chuckled at her and went to wake Rosalie. Honestly waking her is like poking an angry bear, silly and dangerous but in this case it had to be done.

I opened my mouth to speak but Rose got n there first.

"If you have ANY sense Bella then you will shut the fuck up and leave" she said with eyes still shut. I always thought Alice was the psychic one.

"You know fine well you have to get up. We promised Alice that we would help her open the studio today"

"Well gimme five to wake up this man beast and send him packing then I'll go in a shower" she said groaning.

"Lovely Rose, just lovely" I said chuckling.

Deciding I needed coffee I left Rose to deal with her 'beast'. I collected my coffee cup and sugar out of the cupboard and flicked the kettle on. Then thinking aspirin was a good idea I rummaged further in to the cupboards, found the box and thanked my lucky stars that we still had some left.

Door slamming, Rosalie stormed in to the kitchen.

"There better be more coffee and aspirin coming my way Bells" she said running her hands through her long blonde hair.

"Don't worry Rose, there is!" I laughed at her.

"Shush not so loud" she said while rubbing her temples. "You know I love you bells but seriously, lay off the noise for the next twenty four hours... please"

Alice bounded in at that point dressed, make-up done and looking as if she didn't even have a drink last night when in fact she probably accounted for 50% of the bars profits last night... at least.

"HI" she said buzzing with excitement.

"Will you shut the fuck up? My head is banging against every wall and I don't need you making it worse Ally" said Rose whinging even more than usual.

"Jesus Rose, who got under your skin?" said Alice trying not to laugh.

We waited with our coffee cups at our lips, expectant. "what? No one did... shut up Alice"

"Ooh Bells I hit a nerve!" said Alice, choking on her coffee "SPILL!"

"If you promise to bring it down an octave Alice I'll tell you, God you look as if your gonna wet yourself from the excitement"

Alice frowned but continued to bounce up and down in her seat "fine, just tell us!"

"Ugh, well I slept with this guy last night and I was nice and sweet to him this morning but seriously, clingy much? He said he wanted to come and help us with the studio? He doesn't even know me! And I told him that but he said he didn't care and he wanted to get to know me but I was clear last night this was a one night thing and he is not getting the point" she pulled out her phone and showed us the screen "look, he left twenty minutes ago and already two texts... TWO!"

Me and Alice sat with our mouths hanging open in complete surprise at Rosalie's outburst.

"WHAT?" she said looking at us "okay seriously, what?"

Me and Alice looked at each other with raised brows, got up with our coffee and left her shouting behind us.

We got through the rest of the day on aspirin and lattes from the starbucks down the street from Alice's new fashion studio. Alice lives, eats and sleeps fashion so it only seemed fitting that she should open her own store. She designs the clothes for each customer, so that no outfit is the same and then it is tailor made to the client's exact measurements. She's a genius!

We got home around 8pm and decided to order in Chinese food. I'm usually the chef in the house but tonight I wanted a break. I went into my room and collected my phone and laptop from the computer table and went and flopped down on the sofa in the living room.

"ooh Bella is there someone your missing talking too?" giggled Alice.

"what? No shut up Alice" I said distracted by my msn list. He was on!

*ping*

Edward: hello Bella :) did you enjoy your night out last night?

Bella: Edward, hey! I did, but not this morning though! I swear my head was banging off the roof! How was your night?

Edward: my idiotic brother Emmet decided that it would be a good idea to take me to a strip club last night, without telling me we were actually going, so it was a bit of a surprise! But that's just Emmet for you, lol.

Bella: lol, sounds fun.

Edward: it was in the end.

We continued talking all night. I learned that he has an aversion to chocolate which I honestly failed to understand, I mean come on who doesn't like chocolate! He had two cats and he loved them dearly. He lives in forks, Washington, where it always rains, opposed to me living in Arizona, where it is always sunny. This guy left me swooning, and I had only been talking to him for a couple of days!

"Bella! You have been on that damn computer all night! You're missing two and a half men for Christ's sake!" sighed Alice. She was right but I had a good reason to miss my favourite TV show for once.

*two months later*

Edward: seriously! Bella come on, how can you be scared of apocalypto? Catch a grip babe! x

Bella: shut your face Edward! I'm not good with horror movies! x

Edward: I wouldn't have guessed! x

Bella: baby its gonna eat me! Seriously help me! x

Edward: LOL, your such a girl Bella x

Bella: bite me Edward -.-

Me and Edward had been talking for a little over two months and I could see myself falling for him big time, which was incredibly stupid of me because of the distance between us. It was looking like it was gonna be impossible for us to be together.

I had seen him for the first time last week on webcam and I must say I was impressed, also that the theory about the girls only letting the pretty people in was totally proven. This was also a compliment to Alice, Rose and i.

I had been stunned when I had first seen him with his tousled bronze hair and piercing moss green eyes and crooked grin that instantly made me want him In more ways than one. It took me about twenty solid minutes before I could form a coherent thought.

All I could think was how on earth could this amazingly gorgeous guy want me? A plain Jane from a different state, there must be some kind of catch. Right?

But as the weeks went by it appeared there was no catch, it was just me and him, which I was totally fine with.

Life was good now, I had Edward and Rose had her new boyfriend Emmet. That was the guy she was having a fit about when he was being clingy, turns out he grew on her even though she refused to admit it for weeks. The only one left was Alice but on the bright side she had her studio and business was booming.

"Bella... belly? Hello anyone home?" said Alice waving her petite fingers in front of my face effectively shocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Alice, I was just thinking about some stuff. What's up?" I said shaking my head.

"Well you know how it's your birthday soon..." I didn't like where this was going. "And you know how much I LOVE organising stuff" okay I really didn't like where this was going. "Can I pretty please with cherries on top organise your party!" Yup, hated where this had just went.

"Alice! You know I hate parties that involve me being the centre of attention" I said looking in her excited eyes.

"No silly, I was thinking just a friends and family party, maybe a BBQ or something? Please Bella"

I was defeated with her look. "Fine Alice but no more than 30 people, okay?"

"YAY, thank you so much Bella" she said jumping up and down and clapping her hands at top speed.

I swear she is such a child but I wouldn't have her any other way.

*PING*

Edward: hello baby, how are you today?

Bella: hey! I'm okay, somehow I let Alice talk me in to having a party for my birthday x don't know how the fuck that happened but anyway! How was your day?

Edward: baby that sucks! My day was okay I guess, Emmet tried the strip club thing again but I saw it coming this time!

Bella: nice one babe, show him who is boss!

Edward: lol I know right!

Edward: Bella I need to ask you something.

Bella: okay...should I be scared?

Edward: no honey! I'm just hoping your gonna say yes :)

Bella: if you're about to ask me to marry you then I'm sorry love the answer is no :/

Edward: no it's not that! I was wondering if you would object to me coming to see you?.

Bella: SERIOUSLY! You would do that for me?

Edward: is that a yes?

Bella: hell yes that's a yes!

Edward: thank god!

We spent the rest of the night making travel arrangements for him to come here. He was insisting on getting a hotel but that idea was swiftly rejected and I told him he was staying in my bed, end of discussion. I think he might have liked that idea.

To be honest I did too and I couldn't wait for the next three weeks to be over!

A/N okay so how did I do?

It's so cute they shall be together : ) but warning when Edward arrives it shall be lemons galore and tissue warnings all round! I can't tell you why! Hehehe.

I love you my lovely readers and again thank you to my superman who is my inspiration for this story

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so im being so incredibly nice to you guys by giving you two chapters in one night : ) : ) x im just in a good mood! : )

Review!

Chapter three 

The three weeks had passed by so slowly it was unreal. But I knew that every day I waited was a day that brought me closer to Edward and for that I was grateful.

He was arriving tomorrow and we were making last minute preparations for Edward and his brother, Jasper.

I thought it would be nice for Alice to meet someone new considering she practically knew the whole of Arizona.

From what I had heard from Edward, Jasper was a kind man and although the Cullen's adopted him when he was born from a southern couple he had always been on the outside. I was hoping he and Alice would hit it off.

We were still cleaning the flat top to bottom and I had to go grocery shopping.

"Guys I'm running to the store, I'll be back soon!"I shouted through the door before they could argue. I hear Rosalie shouting profanities at the door as I walked away, I chuckled under my breath because where as Alice may be psychic, Rose has the ears of a bat and it is VERY annoying.

When I arrived at the Wal-Mart that was down town, I started piling the trolley high with food. I had realised that I had no idea what the boys remotely liked to eat and I was kind of worried.

I made an executive decision and called Edward.

"hello" came his musical voice from down the phone.

"hey, I was just wondering what you eat? I'm in the supermarket just now and I can't decide what to buy, then I realised I have no idea what you like to eat"

"Bella" he chided "I will eat anything you give me, I'm not fussy, as for Jasper he pretty much the same but if you want to really win him over then you should cook some southern food. I know he misses mom's cooking"

"Brilliant! Thank you so much baby, how about Jack Daniels ribs?"

"How did you know they are his favourite" he chuckled down the line

"I didn't but looks like that was a pretty good guess!" by now I was just flinging in the less necessary of items such as chips and dip, DVD's and any other junk food my hands touched.

"You're right, it was. How was your day then?" I did a silent happy dance that we were staying on the phone.

"ooh it was so eventful! i...wait for it...cleaned!" my voice dripping with sarcasm, I could almost hear him rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

"Lovely baby, did you get the toilet cleaned with the toothbrush like I ordered?"

"No you cheeky mother fucker I didn't" I laughed "What did you do?" I loved his voice, it was like audio sex. It was so soft and velvet like and when he talked dirty to me at night he got me in a tizzy.

"Well me and Em watched the game on the TV and then we played call of duty till I couldn't move my thumbs" I could hear him smiling "it was fun and to make it even better I whipped his ass, I am the gaming god!" I could imagine him doing a little fist pump and then I heard Emmet in the background grumbling something along the lines of 'cocky mother fucker... I'll kick his ass...mmm beer'

Edward and I both burst out laughing at Emmet; he could be such a child at times. I was at the checkout and was struggling to balance the food and the phone at the same time. Suddenly a russet brown hand shot out to catch the falling chips.

I spun round and got the biggest surprise of my life. Standing in front of me was my best childhood friend Jacob black, my mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Hey bells" he said as if he had never left my life at all.

I then remembered that Edward was on the phone that I was clutching in shock. "Edward, honey can I call you back?"

"Bella are you okay?" he said sounding alarmed.

"Baby I'm fine, I just ran in to an old friend. I promise ill phone you when I get in"

"Okay Bella, I miss you so much. Is not long till I can wrap you in my arms, remember that"

"I know baby, I know. Bye"

"Bye baby" and with that I shut the phone and raised my eyes back to Jacob.

"Jesus Jake it's been so long" I said still not completely trusting my eyes.

"I know Bella we need to catch up, before you wonder what I'm doing here, Alice called and invited me to the party" he said smiling " I thought you hated parties?"

"I do! But Alice, she's a devil pixie, she promised it would be a small party" I laughed.

"do you want a hand Bella?" he gestured to the shopping.

"yes please" staring at the mountain on the belt.

We packed up the food and put it in the car, whilst chatting and catching up.

"it was really good to see you Jake, I'll see you at the party?"

"Yeah Bella" he smiled "definitely, bye"

"Bye Jacob" and then I drove back to the house lightly confused as to how Alice tracked him down... it had been years since the fire... I shook the thoughts away; it was all so long ago.

Alice came down and helped me with the shopping and we shoved it in any spaces we could find in our dinky kitchen. "Thanks Alice , I don't know what I would have done without you" I said once every cupboard was filled to the brim with food.

"It's okay Bella, that's what friends do, right. So did Jacob catch you up?" said Alice with a coy smile.

I sighed; yes she was the devil pixie. "Yes, Alice he did and thanks for inviting him to the party".

"No problem Bella, oh and by the way, your new outfit is ready" said Alice bouncing up and down again.

"Wait, what new outfit?" I said suspicious.

"Oh I made you a little something from the studio, that's all, there are no heels or dresses, I promise" she said remembering my aversion to anything that took me off ground level and floaty stuff.

"Okay Alice, if you're sure?" I said relieved.

"Of course Bella! Think of it as an early present!" she said, knowing her she had bought the whole of the mall downtown.

"Thank you Alice" I said as I wrapped her in a hug. "Where did Rose go?"

"Oh, she slipped out to see Mike" she made vomiting gestures as she said it.

"Ooh her toy boy?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure her hearts really in it, you know what I mean? Like she could be doing so much better than Mike Newton" she said.

"I know, it's very out of character for Rosalie to go out with a guy like Mike, that's why I thought you were kidding when you told me it was him" I said

"Oh well, if she says she's happy, who are we to judge her?" she said shrugging.

"Your right, that's fair" I agreed.

Just the Rosalie walked in the door arm in arm with Mike, she looked happy so I decided I wouldn't say anything unless she looked unhappy, I'm sure Alice was thinking on the same wavelength.

"Hey bells, Ally. What are you guys doing?" she said fake smiling at us. She wasn't happy and she knew we knew it whether she wanted us to know or not.

"Uh, nothing, can we talk to you for a minute Rose...in the kitchen?" said Alice. Apparently we were not on the same wavelength after all.

"Yeah, sure" the three of us scurried in to the kitchen.

We sat in the kitchen and gave Rose the reality check that she needed.

"Thanks' guys, I think I might just tell him to leave" said Rose, we knew this wasn't gonna be pretty so we opted to stay in the kitchen.

Just then my cell began to ring the caller id read *my superman3* it was Edward. We had an ongoing joke that he was superman and I was Lois Lane, I was not having the Lois thing going on much longer. I flipped open the phone and answered it quietly.

"Hey baby"

"Bella I was worried, you never called back" he said worry seeping though his tone.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I got distracted by stuff and now Rosalie is breaking up with mike" I said.

" Baby it's okay, I just got a little worried about you, can I ask you a massive favour?"

"Yeah shoot" I said.

"Can Emmet come too? I know its tomorrow and everything, but his girlfriend, Angela, she dumped him and he's a little depressed"

"Of course! It's fine! It may be a little cramped but we will find room" I said. This was gonna be fun.

"Thank you so much baby, for understanding, he's really cut up about it" he said sighing down the phone.

"Well I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow" I said "and I do mean all of you"

"And I you but for now go to sleep my Bella, and dream of me" he said sweetly.

"I will baby, I miss you, see you tomorrow!" the excitement was creeping up on me again.

"I know, I can't wait, bye baby" he said, sounding forlorn.

"bye" I said mirroring his tone.

I clicked off the phone and noticed Alice watching me intently. "Are you okay Alice?"

"Yes, it's just... never mind" she never messed with her words, this must be really important.

"Alice, just spit it out"

"do you love Edward?" whoa, I hadn't seen that one coming

"Ehm, Alice do you not think it's a little soon to tell?" I said trying to dodge the truth.

"hmm, I guess so... never mind" she said wondering out of the kitchen leaving me on my own. I did think about her question, it swam about in my head even though the answer eluded me.

I eventually got tired of being inside of my own head and went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I sprung out of bed, it was today. TODAY, I danced about my room in my underwear because I was so excited.

I ran in to Alice's room screaming 'it's today! It's today!', she was not impressed. I skipped to Rosalie's room and woke her up with a rendition of my 'it's today!' song. She was not impressed either.

After we had gotten dressed and ate breakfast we left the apartment for the airport, we took mine and Alice's cars because we couldn't all fit in mine.

I was finding it hard keeping under the speed limit because I could feel him coming closer, with every passing second, it was like every cell in my body knew he was coming and they ached for him.

We parked and headed over to the arrivals terminal. His flight was edging closer and closer to the top of the board...30 minutes...20 minutes...15 minutes...10 minutes...5 minutes...2 minutes...landed.

My breath hitched in my chest as people began to pour through the doors. My heart was pounding against my ribs like it wanted to rip out my chest to go and find him because my legs just wouldn't move.

Then I saw a twist of tousled bronze hair... a flash of white teeth...the body of a Greek god. His piercing green eyes searching the airport terminal for me, they locked on to mine and a blot of electricity shot from the crown of my head to the tip of my toes.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile at me and from out of nowhere my legs were moving, propelling me toward Edward at a faster speed than I thought was I capable.

Then our bodies collided together, holding each other close, closer than we thought possible, it was as if we were trying to fuse our bones together so we were one. Never to be apart again.

"Bella, my beautiful Isabella" he murmured in to my hair, his voice sweet music to my ears.

His long pale fingers hooked under my chin forcing me to look straight in to his intense eyes. He pulled my face closer and closer to his perfect lips and I thought my heart had literally stopped beating in my chest. "May I kiss you Isabella?" he whispered his beautiful face inches from mine.

"yes" my voice trembling.

He chuckled at my reaction to him, his sweet breath washing over my face and I inhaled it, closing my eyes.

He took this as a sign to make a move and he crushed his lips against mine, moving them in perfect sync. Like we were made for each other, more and more passion was twisting in to our kiss and it began to get a bit more than pg rated. We broke apart still entwined in each other's arms, panting.

"Hi" I said quietly, then we began giggling because it seemed like such an anticlimactic greeting after our passion fuelled kiss.

"it's so good to finally hold you, baby" he said "can we go back to yours please? I'm uh... kind of uncomfortable" while adjusting his jeans.

I laughed lightly and felt so at ease with him. "Yes baby, I know how you feel; I'm just not as obvious about it!" I said smiling widely.

That's when I noticed how Alice and Jasper were looking at each other; they were just staring at each other as if they were having a silent conversation between themselves.

Even Rosalie and Emmet had hit it off and they were having a great laugh with each other.

"Well we didn't need to worry about the others getting along did we?" I said laughing. Edward joined in and we laughed together until the others got distracted by us. "Are we going back to the apartment guys?" I said.

"Nah, I thought we would go down to the steakhouse, that okay with everyone?" said Rosalie. I wanted to scream like a child! No it was not okay, I wanted to take Edward back to my room and show him what was mine.

Everyone had agreed bar me and Edward, we looked at each other look for the answer in each other's eyes. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "later, I promise you I will show you how you are mine and no one else's". I quivered all over at the thought of his perfect hands all over me.

I turned and whispered "okay" in to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and we went back to the cars chatting to each other about anything and everything, when we split up Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet went in Alice's car and Edward and I went in mine.

We climbed in my car and I started the engine, "wait" he said grabbing my hands, he looked straight in to my eyes and I felt my stomach do tiny summersaults in my belly.

Edward climbed in to the back seat pulling me with him, positioning me so I was lying against his chest while he was stroking my hair.

"It's so good to finally hold you, baby, you have no idea how long I have wanted this" he said sighing contentedly.

"I know baby, I know" tracing the lines on his palm. He turned me round so I was between him legs and facing him. I began to kiss round his neck and behind his jaw and his head fell back against the side of the car and a small moan escaped his lips. His hands slid up my sides, over my shoulders until the y tangled in my hair at the nape of my neck. We bumped noses and then we kissed, electricity zinging through my veins bringing my cells to life.

"mmm, god, I want you so bad" Edward murmured against my lips.

"shit, I know baby, I can feel you" and I could, him straining hard against my tummy.

"not yet, not now" he said struggling to reign in the powerful need to take each other there.

I grumbled "asshole, that wasn't fair" and he smiled crookedly at me, that was my favourite smile.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Bella,_

_Where the fuck are you? We are at the steakhouse._

_Put him down and move your ass!_

_Rose x_

Shit, I hadn't realised we had been there for long. "We have to go, Rose is getting pissed that we aren't there yet"

"Really? Damn, I thought I was gonna have you to myself for a while" he said grinning ear to ear. We untangled and drove to the restaurant.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late" I said. I nearly tripped over my own feet, Bella-style as I tried to rush through the door.

Thankfully Edward caught me and righted me, avoiding a trip to the emergency room.

I whispered a quick thank you and that earned me a roll of his moss green eyes. Those panty wetting green eyes. I could tell this was going to be a long meal.

A/N... hehe...sexy time next... it is bad that I can't wait to write it?

Oh well... leave reviews, positivity makes me write quicker J although I wont hold my chapters for ransom!

Becca

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – pure, sweet torture.

Oh dear god. I think I have died and gone to heaven, Edward was running his foot up and down my leg, getting higher and higher as he went. He was now mid-thigh and was teasing me uncontrollably, my panties were dripping wet and my face was pale white with red splotches on the apples of my cheeks.

"Are you okay Bella" Alice looked worried about me.

"Um, yeah...I uh... don't feel well... imma go to the bathroom" and with that I bolted to the ladies room to calm my breathing.

Seconds later Edward slipped in to the ladies room behind me.

"What the fuck? Edward! What are you doing" I hissed. "This is the ladies room!"

"I know it is Bella, but fuck I need you now!" he said with lust filled eyes, his mouth connected with mine while one hand tangled in my hair and the other running up my thigh.

I moaned with the sensation and it felt like my core was on fire. He ran his fingers over my soaked pants.

"Fuck Bella, you're seriously dripping, can I taste you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I managed to nod somehow and he led me in to one of the cubicles put the lid down and sat me on it.

"You ready baby?" he said, I still couldn't speak so I nodded again.

Edward ran his fingers up my legs, hooked his fingers round my panties and dragged them down my legs

"You smell so good Bella" he whispered, his breath blew against my pussy and made me shudder.

"Please Edward...please" I whispered.

He ran his tongue upwards and flicked my clit making my back arch. "Oh dear fuck!" I gasped.

He chuckled slightly before plunging two fingers into my pussy making me cry out in pleasure; he began to move them slowly, curving up slightly to hit my sweet spot.

"Bella...you're so tight" he said while moving his fingers faster. He then added his tongue again. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, I didn't even know if he could breathe, but this felt so good I was finding it hard to give a shit.

I could feel the tightening in my belly and he could sense I was close too as he quickened his pace, I exploded on his fingers, convulsing against the seat while clamping my hand over my mouth to quieten my screams.

Once I had remembered how to breathe right I opened my eyes to Edward's beautiful face. "You okay there, baby?" he said amused.

I leaned down and kissed him full force, projecting my answer through it. "I take it that's a yes then?" he murmured against my lips.

"Yes, you can take it as a yes!"I giggled; suddenly I felt very mischievous, "stand up Edward" I said sultrily. He eyes widened in to saucers as he realised the tables had just been turned.

He stood up and waited for me to make my move. I ripped open his shirt and buttons went flying everywhere, I stood up and began at his neck, kissing my way down his chest to the waistband of his faded blue jeans. He audibly gasped when I ran my hands over his length through his jeans.

I popped open the button and painfully slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans down. Edward was looking down with his mouth open and eyes wide. I pulled down his jeans leaving him in his ripped open shit and boxers.

I could see his dick pushing against his boxers to get free. I stood back up from my crouching position, ran my fingers through his hair and tangled them at the nape of his neck pulling him closer so his ear was at my mouth.

"Do you want me to suck you baby?" I whispered, and then I sucked his earlobe.

I gathered that by now he couldn't speak, so he just nodded yes. I giggled devilishly. I ran my nails down his torso and he sucked in breath.

I stuck out my tongue and licked from the base all the way up his shaft to the tip then wrapped my lips around him and moved my mouth up and down his hard member, he let out a long, breathy moan and I knew he was loving the danger and the sensation I was giving him.

I hummed with him in my mouth and his hands wound and knotted in to my hair behind my neck.

"Fuuuuccckk, Bella...Jesus...god that's so good" he moaned "Bella...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum" he became more and more breathless and then he released a torrent of cum in to my mouth and I licked up every last bit of it, much to his surprise and amusement.

I slithered back up his body and whispered in his ear "you taste so fucking good"

"Bella...that was...beyond fucking words, you're incredible" he breathed. "We better go join the others, before they get worried about us" he chuckled.

"I think I should tidy myself up, I probably look an absolute mess!" I laughed back.

We dressed quickly and Edward said he would go first to reassure the group that I was okay and that I would be out in a minute.

I stared in the mirror at myself, I'm not vain don't get me wrong but something was different about me. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that I was so intensely happy that my skin was glowing and my eyes were shining. Smoothing down my hair and pulling my make up bag out my handbag, I was thinking about Edward. His eyes, his smile, his muscles, his chest... I decided not to think any further down the way or my calming down process would have to begin again.

I re-rimmed my eyes with black and swept my lashes with mascara. Powdered my face and smoothed on cherry flavoured lip gloss and I was done.

I wondered back to the table trying my best to look still slightly ill, so I wouldn't give anything away. My attempts were proved futile.

"Bella...you're looking...uhm better" sniggered Emmet. Rose smacked him on the back of the head and gave him a disapproving look. I inwardly groaned, he knew.

I looked at Edward for help and he looked just as red as I must have done. "Thanks Emmet" I murmured quietly. Yes I was right, this was gonna be a long lunch.


	5. AURHOURS NOTE HIATUS ALERT

Hi everyone,

So all my stories are now on hiatus, its not something i want to do but after being cheated on and left I have a major case of writers block that wont go away, I promised that all my stories would have happy endings and right now the end of every story ends up in someone dying, and that's never good. Also I think I will be removing 'a foreign affair', its not something i ever wanted to do or even planned to do but as I said at the start of it, its inspired by him and he doesn't inspire creativity in me anymore, only negative things, maybe I can finish it one day, but for now it will stay in my hard drive until a time I see fit to update it. I'm sorry if this affects anyone, it probably wont but at least its here if people want to see.

I am currently still writing small parts of each story but nothing worth reading for now, I also have new plots in the works I would love to share, but until they and I am ready I will keep them under wraps.

Also I'm still available to Beta, I'm not the best at spotting mistakes, I frequently make my own but if you need someone to proof read a chapter for emotion and to make sure it makes sense, I'm your gal.

Until then,

SL-x


End file.
